Kate Mulgrew
Kate Mulgrew est une actrice américaine, principalement connue pour avoir incarné le capitaine Kathryn Janeway lors des sept saisons de Star Trek: Voyager et dans le film . Elle a également incarné Shannon O'Donnel dans l'épisode . Biographie Elle est l'aînée d'une famille de huit enfants. Elle quitte le domicile parental à 17 ans et se rend à New York, où elle débute ses études théâtrales. Kate Mulgrew se met vite au travail et obtient à 23 ans le premier rôle de la série Madame Columbo, dans le rôle de la femme du policier le plus populaire de la télévision américaine. Elle apparaît dans le même temps aux côtés de Richard Burton dans Love Spell: Isolt of Ireland, puis un peu plus tard dans Throw Momma From the Train, avec Danny DeVito. Elle participe également aux séries Heartbeat où elle joue le docteur Joanne Springstein, directrice d'un centre hospitalier, puis Man of the People aux côtés de James Garner, et se fait remarquer dans diverses pièces de théâtre. Actrice populaire de la télévision américaine, on a pu aussi l'apercevoir dans Cheers et Murphy Brown... Kate Mulgrew a également joué dans nombre de productions théâtrales. Elle a fait ses débuts à Broadway aux côtés de Nancy Marchand et Peter MacNicol dans Black Comedy, une pièce écrite par Peter Schaeffer. Elle est également apparue dans Titus Andronicus, Hedda Gabler ou Measure for Measure. ;Star Trek Mais elle est surtout célèbre pour le rôle du capitaine Kathryn Janeway dans la série de la Paramount "Star Trek: Voyager". Pour la première fois dans l'univers Star Trek, le rôle du capitaine est tenu par une femme. Kate Mulgrew commente son rôle de cette manière : « Derrière le self-control extraordinaire du capitaine Janeway se cachent une vulnérabilité et une sensibilité profondes. Elle est la quintessence de la femme du futur, à la fois décideur et compréhensive ». En 1998, Kate reçut pour son rôle de Janeway le "Satellite Awards" (Meilleure actrice) et le "Saturn Awards" (Meilleure actrice) Actrice & doubleuse ST Kathryn Janeway * Star Trek: Voyager * ;Autres (non-canon) * Star Trek: The Experience - Borg Invasion 4D - Jeu video - voix - 2004 * Star Trek: Legacy - Jeu video - voix - 2006 file:Kathryn Janeway, 2377.jpg| Kathryn Janeway en 2377 File:Janeway possessed by Chakotay.jpg| Chakotay (possédant Janeway) ( ) File:Janeway hologram2371.jpg| Kathryn Janeway (hologramme) ( ) File:Janeway hologram, 2372.jpg|Janeway (hologramme) ( ) File:Janeway hologram2373.jpg|Janeway (hologramme) ( ) File:Janeway klingon.jpg| guerrière Klingonne ( ) File:Janeway as a nightclub owner.jpg|Katrine ( & ''II'') File:Steth Janeway.jpg|Steth (imposteur) (dans le corps de Janeway) ( ) File:Evil Janeway - Living Witness.jpg|Janeway (re-création Kyrienne) ( ) File:Janeway hologram, 2374.jpg|Janeway (hologramme) ( ) File:Janeway biomimetic_copy.jpg|Forme de vie biomimétique (imitant Janeway) ( ) File:Shannon O'Donnel.jpg|Shannon O'Donnel ( ) File:Janeway daydream hologram 2374.jpg|Janeway (hologramme) ( ) File:Janeway hologram2376.jpg|Janeway (hologramme) ( ) File:Janeway hologram, 2378.jpg|Janeway (hologramme) ( ) File:Jenkins-Janeway.jpg|Jenkins (hologramme) ( ) File:The Doctor, as Janeway.jpg|Le Docteur (déguisé en Janeway) ( ) Narratrice ST Romans audios publiés chez Simon & Schuster Audioworks * "Mosaic" Liens externes * * * Totally Kate! - Site officiel * Kate Mulgrew le forum - Forum francophone cs:Kate Mulgrew de:Kate Mulgrew en:Kate Mulgrew es:Kate Mulgrew nl:Kate Mulgrew pl:Kate Mulgrew sv:Kate Mulgrew Mulgrew Mulgrew Kate Mulgrew Kate Mulgrew Kate